Problem: What is the next term of the geometric sequence? $3, 6, 12,$
Explanation: Each term is ${2}$ times the term before it. ${\times 2\,\curvearrowright}$ ${\times 2\,\curvearrowright}$ $3,$ $6,$ $12$ The next term is $12\cdot{2}=24$.